User blog:Aldo The Fox/Kamen Rider Pecos/Prolouge of Fire Part 1
Prologue of Fire Part 1 Long ago, out in the vast cosmos, there was a planet in the Tau Ceti system that was home to the Pra'meths. The Pra'meths were once a peaceful race of aliens that made space travel through their star system a pleasant experience by welcoming travelers and giving them food, shelter and medicine for their journeys. However, in the Earth year of 1925, The Crisis Empire launched an assault on the Pra'meth homeworld and placed it under military occupation. The Empire forced them into slave labor building their weapons and factories, and as the years passed the succeeding generations of the populace had become mutated by the pollution of the factories chemical wastes and their appearances had become as hideous as the weapons they built. As time went on...war became all they knew.... and they became the finest craftsmen and women of weapons in the galaxy. Eventually, after several failed attempts of uprising,they drove away the Crisis Empire's forces with technology they had built. With the thrill of victory in war, they vowed never to endure such humiliation again. From that moment on, all who dared to enter the Pra'meth territories would be target practice for their latest weapons. The Pra'meths first became aware of Earth's existence when the Crisis Empire fell in 1989. Baffled as to how such a mighty regime could be beaten by such a puny planet, they began studying Earth by locking on to radio and TV transmissions and sending cloaked spy probes through a wormhole. What they saw frightened them.... strange humanoids with armor that had weapons, the strength of an entire army and could destroy entire forces with their leg appendages. One particular Pra'meth saw this fear as an opportunity to sieze power. He began using propaganda to convince the other Pra'meths that the Earth was a threat to their supremacy in weapons development and if they continued to advance in technology, they would no doubt use their weapons against them. But as they studied these life forms and discovered that they only lived for a short time compared to the now genetically enhanced life span of a Pra'meth, they did something no other evil force had thought of against these heroes..they traveled to the very outskirts of our solar system.. and they waited. For an untold amount of time, they waited and developed new weapons as each new warrior appeared, until one day... they didn't appear at all. The Pra'meth leader was puzzled by this..where were they? It seemed every time an old one of them passed on.. a new one took it's place, like the changing of seasons. Why was it different this time? He wanted to test more weapons in combat so he could prove he was a worthy leader and military strategist. In his twisted mind it finally dawned upon him..They are hiding from us and even if they are not... they could still build those "Belts" . ???:"'''I won't let them hide or challenge our might! All Hands! Battle Stations! Advance to the planet and fire at will!"' And thus the nightmare began...when The Fire from the Stars burned the beautiful blue gem floating silently through the Sol system. '''To Be Continued....' Category:Blog posts